Trapped In Pain Chapter 5 - A Sign Of Hope
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains t


Glee Fanfiction - Trapped in Pain

Summary – Scared, alone and worried .These are the three feelings that Blaine feel the most when he was around his mum and dad, see Blaine is not as lucky as some kids when he came out gay to his parents they did not take the news well at all they hated him for it, and now he lives every day of his life in fear of not seeing the next. = Blaine Abuses Fanfiction (M Rated) Contains themes of abuse (I DO NOT OWN GLEE)

Last Time in Trapped In Pain – Kurt was going about his day as normal, he started off the day like any other , then at school he relised his boyfriend was not there (knowing Blaine has never missed a day of school unless he dyeing) he went to look for his boyfriend Blaine. When going to Blaine's house, Kurt then sees things are not right and sees Blaine get hit on the head with a sharp object by a man who looks like Blaine's father, knowing his boyfriend is in danger he climes in the window and promises to help Blaine out of there. But will he or will they be canut and both trapped in pain find out in Chapter 5 of Trapped in Pain!

Trapped in Pain – Chapter 5 – A Sign Of Hope

(24 hours Later – The Next Day)

Kurt looked worried at his sleeping Boyfriend Blaine who had been hit over the head the day before. He knew Blaine needed help, not just with his head but help to get out of his horrible house. He looked around his room some more and sore the horrible words that was written on the wall, he felt sad for Blaine – how could someone treat someone else so badly? Then he started to cry a bit, but held back his tears and tried to look for a way out. Just then Blaine woke up he looked like a zombie. "Kurt?" Blaine said in pain "What are you doing here? If my parents see you here they kill you! Please go I care about you too much for you too get hurt, please Kurt go!" Blaine pleaded. Kurt looked a him with a bit of hurt in his eyes but he knew Blaine only wanted him to go because he cared about him. "No Blaine I can't I not leaving without you!" Kurt said.

Blaine looked at him with love in his eyes "Ok just try to keep out of sight then, please I would not forgive myself if you got hurt Kurt" Blaine said lovingly

Kurt smiled at him and agreed. "So how are we going to get out of here?" Blaine said. "I mean it feel like I have tried every way possible!" Blaine said in a hopeless tone of voice. Kurt looked at him and smiled "Is that before or after I brock your window to get thought it?" Kurt asked. Blaine smiled at him happy for the first time in a long time "Kurt Your amazing! That's it that's way out of here! If I use my bed sheet to make a rope we can tie it to the window and safely clime down!" Blaine said. With that he picked up Kurt and kissed him. Putting Kurt back down again, the two wasted no time and started to make a rope out of one of Blaine's old bed sheets. When the rope was done Blaine tied one end to the safe bit of the window and throw the rest of the rope down ready to clime down "Kurt you ready?" He asked. Kurt stood and looked at Blaine in fear. "Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine asked putting his hand on the shoulder of his boyfriend. "I scared Blaine, of heights! I claimed up yestday without thinking about it because I knew I was claiming up to save you but the truth is I hate them, they scare me so much" Kurt said worried. "Aww Kurt do not worry about it ok I promise I help you all the way and you are not, not going to fall ok? Do you trust me?" Blaine asked. "With my life" Kurt replied.

And with that the boys got ready and claimed out the window one by one. Kurt went first, followed by Blaine. When they where both safe and sound out the window and outside the house they both hugged and walked to the bus stop as Kurt was taking Blaine to the hospital about his head. (10 minutes later on the bus) they had arrived at the hospital, the nurse sore to Blaine's head and toke the glass out of it , he had 5 stickers and some badges on it as well he also we told to take some tables for it too. But apart from that he was going to be ok and was allowed to go. With that they got a bus back to Kurt house. Another 10 minutes later they where back at Kurt's house, Kurt opened the door to find his dad (Burt) standing there angry with his arms crossed – and before Kurt even had time to explain himself his dad looked to him in that look that says to not say anything unless you want to go to bed without food look. "Where the hell have you been Kurt! You been gone the hole night and I was out looking for you worried out of my mind that something bad had happened to you! Carol, Finn and Rachel have all been looking for you as well we where all worried Kurt!" His dad said mad but also happy that his son was safe and back at home. Kurt looked at him worried "I so sorry dad I have been with Blaine at the hospital we where coming home from school and Blaine fell over on some broken glasses , so we went to the hospital so he could have it taken out" Kurt lied (Looking at Blaine , so he went with the story as well). Burt looked at him knowing he could not stay mad at his son for long "Ok well the main thing is your both safe" Burt smiled and hugged his son. "So if Blaine staying the night then" Burt asked "Yeah if that's ok can he stay the week as him parents are out of business" Kurt lied again. "Yeah that ok kiddo, Blaine can stay the week he can sleep in your room" Burt said "Thank Dad" Kurt said. And with that Kurt and Blaine went upstairs and put the TV on. "Kurt thank you honestly I love you and you done so much for me but my parents with be looking for me again and I don't want them to hurt you are for me to be in your way, So I should go" Blaine said "No Blaine it's ok as where going to go somewhere tomorrow where they can't get to you and you be safe ok? Do you trust me Blaine?" Kurt asked "Yes with my life" Blaine replied and kissed Kurt passianly. Finally Blaine was away from the pain, he was free and safe with the person he loved and that made him feel that there was a sign of hope.

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter a bit longer then use I really got into it and now I will be writing more about Blaine getting away from the abuse and in to a better life. Once again thanks for the nice reviews and comments and as always and normal guys –

Keep On Reading

OhMyGlee23


End file.
